beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 37
The chapter opens with Chiba asking Koyuki if the dream means that they need to go pray at Jimi Hendrix's grave. Taira is complaining that he wants to go to the hotel room and sleep. Saku walks in with a bouquet of flowers, because he couldn't understand the seller and purchase only one. David finds the address for Jimi Hendrix's grave online for BECK since they wish to visit it. They immediately embark to go visit his grave, with Taira complaining about driving again and Chiba not understanding the point of this. As they drive, they discuss Jimi Hendrix. Koyuki reflects on how much Ryusuke respects Jimi Hendrix and how commonplace the surroundings of the graveyard are. When they arrive at the graveyard, David tells them he'll wait for them by the car. Koyuki looks around at the large place, wondering how they will find the grave. The band continues to search with no luck. Meanwhile, David is on the phone with his brother, Kevin. Kevin insists that they can sue BECK for breach of contract since the contract states there must be five members. He doesn't think Japanese bands belong in America. David is protesting this decision. Back in the graveyard, Chiba is hungry, so he opens a package of M&Ms. A ch runs over and grabs them from him, making Chiba extremely angry. The child realizes they are foreigners and guesses that they want to see the "rockstar's" grave. He leads them there. Koyuki thanks the child as he runs off and then stares down in wonder at Jimi Hendrix's grave. The band all shares a quiet moment together, standing there at Jimi Hendrix's grave. As Koyuki kneels in prayer, Saku calls to him that the band is leaving. As Koyuki says goodbye to the grave, he hears something and turns to see Beck and Keith running toward him. He shouts, attracting the rest of the band's attention. They run to help Koyuki, noticing that it is Beck and another strange looking dog. Suddenly, the band catches sight of a figure standing at the end of the row. They realize that it is Ryusuke. After a brief moment of shock, they all sprint toward him. Ryusuke is just as shocked to see them there. He exclaims what are they doing here as they reach him. They all (except Chiba) jump on him, asking him where he has been. As Chiba runs toward Ryusuke, he remembers how Ryusuke told him that he didn't belong in the band, which slows his steps. Meanwhile, the rest of the band is explaining to Ryusuke how Chiba saw the rest of the dream and that's why they are here. When they turn around, Chiba is gone. When they get back to the parking lot, David tells them that Chiba took a taxi back to the hotel. Taira says that he is going to go after Chiba, but that the rest of them can go out to eat or something. On their way back, David calls Kevin and tells him that Ryusuke is back and now BECK is a five piece again. Kevin tells him that he's too late. He's already called a lawyer. David fires back that Ryusuke is amazing. Kevin doesn't believe him. Kevin tells him that they just aren't at the level they need to be at, with Ryusuke listening to every word. Ryusuke goes out to eat with Koyuki and Saku who are shocked to hear that he got out of Leon Sykes' hotel room alive. Ryusuke shows them a newspaper with the news that Leon had been arrested for murder. Ryusuke remembers back to meeting with Leon in his room. He remembers Gordie pointing the gun at him and how he casually responded that it wasn't a bad place to die. As Gordie replies, Ryusuke quickly reaches up and starts a struggle with him for the gun. Leon gets up and kicks Ryusuke. At that moment, there is a knock on the door, interrupting the confrontation. It was law enforcement. They had received reports from past henchmen of Leon's about his deeds and they'd come to arrest him. Koyuki asks Ryusuke how he ended up in Seattle. Ryusuke explains that he has a woman here in Seattle and he always wanted to see Jimi Hendrix's grave, besides, it was too troublesome to stay in New York. The three of them then head off to meet Maria, who Koyuki thinks he knows. When they get there, Koyuki discovers that he was right about who Maria is and that Maho is there as well. Maho is shocked to see Ryusuke and the two of them embrace, trying to figure out how the other got there. Koyuki and Maho then exchange excited greetings. Koyuki pulls the tape that Maho made for him out of his pocket, thanking her and telling her that he uses it to practice. Maho is further surprised when Beck and Keith come over to greet her. Saku and Koyuki join Maho in her room and share some of the Japanese food that she brought. Saku excuses himself, so that he can return to the hotel room and check on Chiba. When Saku leaves, Koyuki takes out a card game to pass the time alone with Maho. Maho explains how she also followed her dreams to come here and asks Koyuki if he's happy that she's here. Koyuki tells her that he is really, really happy that she's come. Shortly thereafter, Maho has her 12th victory against Koyuki in their card game. Koyuki drinks his shot and passes out. Maho goes to take a shower then. Back at BECK's hotel, Saku asks Taira where Chiba is. Taira tells him that Chiba is sleeping in the van tonight, since he wants to be alone. In the van, Chiba is lying on his back, smoking. At a restaurant, Maria notices that Ryusuke is distracted. Meanwhile, Maho comes out of the bathroom in a towel to find Koyuki gone. She drops her towel as she rushes to find him, finally discovering him, drunk and passed out, sprawled across the floor. Maho puts her towel back on and gets a permanent marker, which she used to draw on Koyuki's face. She moves him onto the couch and goes to sleep in her bed. When Koyuki wakes up, he discovers what Maho has done to his face when he looks in the mirror. Koyuki has his revenge on Maho by drawing on her face with the marker while she's still asleep, so that she answers the door with the ink still on. Meanwhile, Chiba wakes up and exits the van. Koyuki, Saku, and Taira join him and they head for the Lizard House, talking about the bad being back together as a five piece. Chiba finally asks where Ryusuke is at, to which Koyuki replies that they don't know; he said he had something to take care of. The band is speechless as they reach the Lizard House. Taira remarks that this is the perfect venue for the return of BECK. When they get inside, Kevin approaches them with a lawyer and paperwork for them to pay reparations, but they can't understand what he is saying. Kevin yells at them to speak English, but they still don't understand. He takes them outside and makes them watch as he crosses their name off the list of bands playing. He tells them to go back to Japan tomorrow, because they are not playing tonight. The band stare at him in shock. The band waits on the curb for Ryusuke, since they do not fully understand what is going on and need his expertise with English. Ryusuke is at the airport, thinking apologetically about the others. Category:Chapters